


The Little Wooden Box

by waywardwritings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Gets a Hug (Supernatural), Diary/Journal, Gen, No Slash, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Dean is alone and very bored in the bunker and finds himself snooping around Cas' room and he finds a box with feathers and a journal inside. Of which he can't help but read.
Relationships: Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Gadreel (Supernatural), Castiel & Hannah (Supernatural), Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Samandriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Joshua & Castiel
Kudos: 48





	The Little Wooden Box

Dean was wandering aimlessly around the bunker. For once having a day off didn't seem like a good idea, he was undeniably bored. 

Sam and Cas were going for a supply run leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. He walked past Cas’ room, the door was slightly ajar. Curiosity overcame him as he found himself entertaining the room nosing about. It was nicer than Dean expected it to be, it had a few fiction novels around. But what drew Dean’s attention was a well crafted box. That laid on the neatly made bed. Dean decided to look inside, to his surprise he saw a bundle of feathers varying in colours. At the very bottom was a little worn book. Dean thought it was a diary, thinking about the touchy feely stuff in it, he picked it up and opened to the first page. He saw the title.

Stories from home.

Dean did not have a clue what this was about so flicked to the first page and read.

_Gabriel_

_Gabe had always looked out for me, although he would deny it, he cared deeply. When Zachariah was abusing me in school for my wings calling me an abomination, maybe I am. He got Zachariah moved and became my new defensive arts teacher. Even though he despised fighting with a passion. As the war in heaven raged on, our family being torn apart, he left with the parting words i’ll never forget. “Stay strong, stay safe Cassy.” He plucked a feather from his golden wings and placed it in my small hands and took off. To this day I deeply miss my big brother, I miss the feeling of being safe in his arms. Why couldn’t he stay safe too? ___

Dean’s heart broke a little; it didn’t really occur to him that Cas had tight bonds with other angels. It also gave him a whole new perspective on Gabriel. He wasn’t a coward who just ran away, he cared for Cas, he was scared he wanted his family to stop fighting and hurting each other. Dean was always a bit of a hypocrite to Gabriel, he regretted it now more than ever. 

_Balthazar_

_  
_

_He was my best friend and my brother, there are so many stories I could share but none compare to the day we met. It was our first ever flying lesson he had one goal, to make a friend. As Anna was lecturing us on wing dynamics or something, he whispered in my ear. “Hey would you like to be my friend” this confused me to no end. Did he not care about the black wings upon my back, everyone else despised them, so I replied with a nod. Then before I knew it he slapped my back so hard I fell off the cloud and started to plummet to earth. But Anna caught me, thankfully, as I was lifted back up he spoke again. “Sorry buddy, I didn’t catch your name, I’m Balthazar.” From that point onwards I knew we would be lifelong friends. He always said “you’ll always have lil’ ol’ me”. Those were his last words before I stabbed him in the chest, but still he handed me a maroon feather with his dying breath. I hate myself for how ruthlessly I betrayed him._

This time Dean chest tightened he knew that Cas and Batlh knew each other but he didn’t realize the depth of their bond as he flicked to the next page. 

_Samandriel_

_  
_

_Andy, he was my little brother who I let down. One night in heaven Michael and Lucifer were arguing again, but Andy was so scared. He always hated loud noises and every time there was one he ran behind me and grabbed my legs and held on for dear life. This night was different, this night I made a promise. “I will always be here to protect you.” He looked at me as if I was his hero, he looked up to me. But when Naomi had control over me I killed my own little brother, and still he gave me one of his gorgeous iridescent feathers. The representation of purity._

A silent tear escaped Dean’s eye Alfie was a good kid and didn’t deserve his fate by the hands of Naomi. 

_Gadreel_

_  
_

_He was the same age as me, however he was so cool training to be a guard. To be honest I was a bit of a runt and weak. Bullies were a problem for me growing up, in one of the many gardens of heaven I was being beaten up… again. He was walking past and decided to help and pulled the other angels off me. Then he picked me up and dusted me off as well as healing my cuts, even though he was quite muscular, gently. Unexpectedly he spoke to me, he was usually the silent type, “you okay there brother.” Gadreel was kind and always had good intentions much like me. Just before his suicide he gave me one of his, still intact, feather. Which had many hues in it; featuring blue, yellow and green._

Even after his mistakes Gadreel was still loyal to heaven despite the cruel treatment he endured. Dean was sorry that he stabbed him, but really who could blame him. 

_Hannah_

_  
_

_I loved Hannah even though I never said it. She forgave me. Ever the caring angel she wiped my tears as fledglings. I miss her. I asked why she cares, she smiles and walks away. After she came to my rescue, she was murdered. More blood on my hands but this time Once again a feather was found in my hands. This one matches the summer sky._

Dean roughly wiped tears away, he knew what it was like to lose someone dear. It made him think Jo a bit. Questioning if he shall go on, he did. 

_Joshua_

_  
_

_Joshua was one of the oldest of us. This made him ever so wise, considering he was just a gardener. I remember walking around the seventh garden, hiding from Uriel. He was mad at me for not doing well on our first mission. Not paying attention I bumped into Joshua. Expecting to get yelled at I flinched away. But instead of insults and bigotry comments I heard a soft chuckle. I looked at him to see a little smile. “What brings you here, Castiel.” I explained my current situation and Joshua had me walk with him. He proceeded to tell me about all the wonders earth had to offer. I particularly liked bees, they are fascinating. But I led Domar to him and saw him get stabbed in the back. Again a beautiful, neat green feather was placed in my trembling hands._

Dean was upset Joshua was a kind soul and only a gardener simply wanting life to flourish. He committed no crime to warrant his brutal death. 

_Me._

_  
_

_All I can say about myself is that I’m a failure, humans say that children give us a chance to be better than we once were. But Jack he’s missing and there’s no way to reach him. This is just another addition to my failures. I love him as if he was my own son, even if it may be the death of me I will keep him from Lucifer’s corruption. After my demise I sincerely hope that Sam and Dean will be there for him, he needs guidance. As my brothers and sisters had done before I shall give him one of my raven-like feathers, as a reminder. Keep going, stay strong, be safe, I’m watching over you, no matter where I may be. That he is loved._

Dean sighed and closed the book and gently put the notebook back in the box. Turning to leave, to deal with the sudden wave of emotions, he saw Cas gazing into his eyes, no emotion apparent on his face.“Cas, I'm sorry.” 

“For what? Reading my journal that happens to be private.” Cas sassed. 

“All of this, reading the book. Your losses, I didn't know how much they meant to you. Let alone being this tightly bonded. Thinking that me and Sam were your only family. Or having any sympathy when they died.” Dean said cautiously reaching out to his best friend. 

“It's okay, Dean.” Cas looked as if he may burst into tears.Dean didn't need to think twice before sealing Cas in a tight embrace. Cas shook slightly and sobs left his body. 

“I’m still mad at you.” 

“I know Cas." 

Dean and Cas stayed like that for a while before they parted, Cas mumbled a thanks. Before leaving the room with Dean to finally grab some grub. They don't speak about it much, about this day. But, there is a silent agreement, that Dean is now always ready, with his arms open, when Cas needs to let out his pent up feelings and share more stories with him.


End file.
